


Suitable for Brits aged 26+

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I work in the toy department and this is the third time you've turned on a toy without knowing how to turn it off and I can see you au'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable for Brits aged 26+

**Author's Note:**

> Prom...pt?
> 
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> ... or if you just want to chat.

Ray hated his job. He was a store assistant in a big superstore and he’d been assigned the toy area. Ray couldn’t stand the toy area because of children – little, annoying and whiny people who throw tantrums and mess up his displays. Ray couldn’t stand his job but he was poor. His friends had suggested that he tried getting into another store. The truth wash, Ray hated the retail industry in general – it didn’t matter where he was. He had once worked in a games store – one of his dream jobs, most would assume, but the whiny customers and the endless restocking Ray had him resenting the things that he loved. So he applied for another job in a superstore assuming he’d be putting groceries back or smiling at old ladies as they talked to him about his day. Instead, Ray spent his work days forcing grins at children and picking their snot off of the stock.

 

 

Today was one of Ray’s busiest days. It was a school holiday and boy, were parents hell bent on treating their kids. He’d witnessed at least three meltdowns because the toys weren’t the right colour or the right one. Ray had had to explain over and over that yes, this was all they had and no, he couldn’t request a different one for delivery today. He’d been patient, kind and as lovely as one could be when a child grabbed your hands with sweaty fingers but Ray was about to lose it. He’d woken with a headache that simply refused to get away and if he had to hear that damn tune one more time. The store had stocked in a few musical teddy bears and some other noisy items that made sound once pressed. Most seemed to play the same nursery rhymes – twinkle twinkle little star, rock-a-bye baby and all the great classics that Ray (at age 5) loved. Now Ray wanted to strange each and every one of the bears or plastic phones that screeched.

 

 

Ray had found his main foe, the number one culprit of the day because of these bears. He’d watched a man, probably around Ray’s age, with wild hair and curious eyes slowly creep into the toy section. Ray had watched him stare at each and every toy, stroking some and picking others up to see them clearer. Whatever he was looking for Ray wasn’t sure and he didn’t seem to find, either. Instead the man found the one thing Ray hoped that he wouldn’t. He found the musical toys. At first, it was a bear. The man pressed its hand and of course it started singing. The man stepped away from it as though he’d been burnt and looked around in case anyone had seen him. Ray. Ray had seen him and he watched as the man tried to find an off switch. There was none to be found – Ray would know as he’d spent hours searching for one. The customer quickly darted away like a scared animal and Ray forgot his ire to laugh at his ridiculous run.

 

 

Ray forgot about him, for a while, until he decided to return. Ray watched as the customer edgily walked back into the section. There was a pink colour to his cheeks from embarrassment that had yet to fade. Ray smirked at him as he watched, the poor clueless man was clearly coming back for whatever he needed. At least, that was what Ray thought he was doing until the customer found yet another musical toy. Ray stared in awe as he curiously pressed the button. This one talked and again, the man leapt away from it as it made noise. Ray couldn’t get over how confused he looked, what did he expect? He watched as the customer furiously tried to search for an off button yet again and of course, there wasn’t one on this one either. The customer darted for safety yet again. Ray would have laughed if it wasn’t for that damn tune he’d heard all day. He glared in the toy’s direction and hoped that it would be the last he would hear of it.

 

 

Except it wasn’t for that man returned. Ray didn’t notice him at first, immersed in his work for once and actually doing something. Ray only saw him when he was mere metres away. Ray could hear him hum idly to himself as he glanced at each and every toy. He watched, waiting, for the customer to press another toy. He was not disappointed when the man with wild hair reached out for another one Ray knew was notorious for its noise.

“Don’t,” Ray whispered under his breath as the man’s finger skimmed the button, “don’t do it.” The man couldn’t hear him and therefore didn’t listen. Ray let out a groan of rage when the damn thing began to sing and he stormed over to the customer before he could sneak his way out.

 

 

“You!” Ray grouched as he kept the customer from running away. Ray was sure he must have looked at least a little menacing, despite his height, with his hands holding his hips and face scrunched up into a scowl. The customer tried to look innocent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident!” The man babbled. Ray rose an eyebrow at him.

“That is bull shit,” Ray said as he forgot he was at work, “this is the third toy I’ve seen you press.” Ray accused and the man’s cheeks flushed red yet again.

“I’m sorry,” The customer looked to his name tag, “Roy, I’m really sorry.” The man apologised.

“The name is Ray.” Ray corrected.

“No, I’m Gavin.” Gavin replied.

“What?” Ray questioned, where did he get that from?

“What?” Gavin questioned back.

“I meant my name is Ray.” Ray said.

 

 

“Oh,” Gavin said as he squinted at Ray’s name badge, “it says Roy.” Gavin pointed out.

“What? No it doesn’t.” Ray protested as he adjusted his badge so that he could read it. True to the customers word it did, in fact, say Roy. “Those dickheads.” Ray cursed under his breath.

“Oh, well I’ll guess I’ll be seeing you.” Gavin said to dart form the situation.

“Wait, no – you’re not leaving only to come back and set one of these off again.” Ray pointed angrily at the musical toy that had finally calmed down.

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Gavin pouted.

“I’m assuming you actually came here to get a toy for someone, right?” Ray sighed heavily.

“Oh, yeah – a friend of mine’s kid is having its birthday.” Gavin said with a smile that told Ray Gavin was very fond of this child.

 

 

“Okay, so girl or boy?” Ray asked. Gavin looked taken aback.

“I’m a boy.” Gavin said as he pointed to himself.

“No, the child.” Ray said in exasperation.

“Oh,” Gavin brightened up immediately, “it’s a boy.” Gavin said.

“How old?” Ray grumbled as he tried desperately to understand how someone could be so dumb.

“He’s two, turning three.” Gavin explained. Ray started to walk down the aisle and Gavin followed.

“Does he like things that sing,” Ray cringed, “or would he rather play with stuff like dolls?”

“I don’t know, I kind of wanted to get him something that would annoy the hell out of his parents.” Gavin smirked to himself. Ray mirrored his expression.

“Oh, I can get behind that and hey, I have the perfect thing.” Ray said.

 

 

The ride-along car was Ray’s least favourite item. It was noisy, for one, and it was popular and big. The store had thought it a good idea to have one out and about so the little ones could try it. Ray had lost count over how many of his toes had been run over or how many displays had been knocked down by road-happy tykes. It had lasted a week, one week of pure terror before Ray’s manager finally came to his senses and took the toy away (much to the disappointment of many children). Gavin watched in awe as Ray pointed to all the different pieces on it like the musical button, the beeping horn and the crinkly mirrors that stuck out from the handles.

“Is this annoying enough for your taste?” Ray asked. Gavin smiled and nodded.

“It is absolutely perfect.” Gavin said as he grabbed one from the shelf.

 

 

They moved to the cashier’s desk and Ray rung him up and bagged the gift for Gavin.

“I hope that your friends get no peace from this toy.” Ray said before he handed the bag to Gavin.

“I hope so too.” Gavin giggled.

“Have a nice day, your receipt is in the bag.” Ray added as he spotted his manager close by. When he passed he nodded to Gavin, “and I hope I don’t see you in here pressing any of those damn toys.” Ray glowered. Gavin shook his head and winked.

“Of course I won’t.” Gavin said as he started to leave. His tone of voice told Ray that it probably wasn’t going to be the last time he saw Gavin. Honestly, Ray didn’t mind so much as he made out he did. 


End file.
